Its all about Patience
by TeachMeHowToBeStrong
Summary: Dean and Sam get into a fight, Dean decides to let Sam travel with Ruby. Dean leaves and Castiel ends up comforting him, and then they end up falling in love. Slight ooc. First Story! Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is primarily written because I am sick of Dean being hurt. It makes me pull sadface. :(

It's probably one of the worst stories you'll ever read but, don't be that harsh. There are enough douches in the world.

Oh, its gonna start out sad, but it has a happy ending. :) I don't like stories with sad endings. :(

x_o_x

"Dean…Just let me explain." Sam tried, desperation seeking into his voice as he watched the emotions swirl on his brothers face.

"Explain? Explain WHAT? Why you've been drinking demon blood? DEMON BLOOD? I mean shit Sammy!" Dean exploded.

"I-"

His head swung to the left, blood dribbled down his chin. He blinked, then turned his head back to face Dean. He lifted his hand up, and touched his chin, flinching when he felt the forming bruise. He glanced back at his brother, and did a double take. His brother looked…worn out. Looking like he had given up.

"Dean…" Sam started, startled and a little worried.

Dean just sighed, his previous aggravation dissipating into nothing and ran a hand over his face. He looked at his younger brother, and gave him a defeated smile. His heart sank as he was shown just how much he had failed his parents and Sammy's deceased girlfriend, Jessica. He knew they would be disappointed that he hadn't protected Sam from Ruby. But ya know what? He had given it his best. He had told him COUNTLESS times of how that bitch was ruining him. But Sammy was a grown man; he had to make his own decisions. He was not saying he was going to stop helping Sam, what he was saying was that this…this Bullshit was getting old. It was draining him; he was becoming more and more torn apart.

"Sammy…I-I don't know what to do anymore." He admitted softly, his shoulders slumped showing his defeat.

Sam stood stock still, taking in his brother for what seemed like the first time in a long time. There were many worry lines engraved into his face, he looked far more pale than normal. His eyes were swiftly losing that arrogance to them, there shine, there sparkle. Was…was this all because of him? Had he caused his brother all of this stress and worry? Of course he had! All the lies and all the bitching, all the demon blood and how he just seemed to keep pushing and pushing until eventually his brother seemed to have just crumbled. But…what could he do? The damage seemed to have been done. It seemed that he could no longer help his brother. He snapped out of his revere when he saw his brother straighten and give him a slow nod before walking out of the door.

"Dean, where are you going? Are you leaving?" He asked, nervous of the reply.

Dean stops at the door, just barely turning his head to the left to speak his words.

"Sammy? I'm…im going to finally give you what you want." He whispers.

Sam stands there, shocked into immobility*. Dean, taking his silence as agreement, walked through the door and out into the world, not turning back so Sammy wouldn't have the see the tears trailing down his face.

He whispered four last words to his baby brother, before clambering into his car and driving away, from Sam, away from his last living blood relative.

"I love you Sammy."

x_o_x

Castiel looked down and spied his charge driving to Father knows where.

"Dean?" He asked, plopping into the passenger seat of the vehicle. _Wonder where Sam is._

Dean barely jumped. He looked sideways at him, worrying Castiel with the defeated look in his eyes.

"Hey Cas." He whispered, his voice rougher than normal. His red nose and the fact that he kept sniffling gave away the fact that he had be crying.

"Dean…what's wrong? Where's Sam? What happ-"Castiel abruptly stopped his questions when he noticed that it caused his charge more anguish.

"Dean?" He whispered, his hand sliding across the back of the chair and lifting to brush a tear from his face. "Are you alright?"

Dean abruptly pulled the car over onto the side of the rode and stopped the car. He turned to his angel and launched himself at him, sob's pouring out of the poor man's mouth.

Castiel stiffened, un-used to human interaction. He, however, cautiously put his arms around his weeping charge. He was surprised, when he shot back and looked at him, his beautiful green eyes staring at him with tears still pouring out of them.

"Cas…w-will you stay with me? Please?" He whispered, his eyes revealing his wounded and abused heart. "Please stay with me Cas."

Castiel stared at him, surprise evident in his body language.

"What? You…you want me to stay with you? I-I thought you wanted nothing to do with me Dean." He said, staring at him with concern and a sprinkle of wonder with a pinch of confusion.

Dean smiled bitterly at him, "Things have changed Cas. So, will you stay?" He looked up at him, exhaustion evident in his eyes.

"I shall try my best." Castiel whispered, "Get some sleep Dean."

Dean smiled softly up at him, before burying his face into his Angel's neck and falling into a dreamless sleep, finally getting proper rest in what seemed like months.

Castiel stared down at his charge, confusion swirling around in his mind.

"What happened to you Dean Winchester?" he asked aloud.

x_o_x

*Is that even a word? O_o? How was my first story? D:


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up sleeping on a…couch? What the fuck? What was he doing on a couch? He bolted upwards, looking around, his shoulders tense, relaxing slightly when he realized he was at Bobby's. He didn't quite remember arriving at the house.

He was alone. "…Cas?" He whispered, hoping he would pop up out of nowhere.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty, 'bout time you got up." Bobby grunted, walking into the room and peering down at the young man.

"Bobby, where's Cas?" Dean asked, panic coursing through his veins. Did the angel take back his promise? Was he going to leave him too?

"Huh? Oh, you mean your angel? He said he'd be back and told me to tell you to not worry and that…well, just that he'd be back soon." Bobby said, staring curiously at him.

"Oh…" Dean whispered, a smile gracing his features. "Okay then! I'm going back to sleep!" Dean grinned at Bobby's stunned face, before plopping back down and doing exactly what he said he was going to do.

After a short moment, "'ey, Bobby?" Dean grunted, about to fall over the edge of sleep.

"Yeah, son?" Bobby responded, curious.

"Wake me up when Cas gets 'ere, 'ma give him a big hug," Dean said before succumbing to his exhaustion.

Bobby blinked and frowned in confusion at the slurred request he had received. The concern he felt for the eldest Winchester easing across his features.

"How is he?" A soft voice called from behind him.

Only all of his years as a hunter and having to constantly be on guard prevented him from jumping. He spun around to see who it was, already having a guess from the monotone that just oozed from his companions mouth. He just stared blankly at Castiel. The angel looked…to put it simply, he looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, his trench coat just a tad dirtier than normal, and his hair just a bit messier than everyone was used to seeing.

"Castiel…?" Bobby questioned, confused about his appearance.

"How is he Bobby?" Castiel demanded, his voice hardening slightly.

"Dean? Oh, uh…he's fine?" Bobby said awkwardly. "For the most part, I guess. He wanted me to wake him up when you showed up so…yeah." He started towards the couch.

"Don't."

Bobby stopped instantly.

"Let him rest." Castiel walked over to Dean, and sat down on the couch. He ran his fingers through Dean's short hair; chuckling when Dean started to purr and adjusted himself so that his head was resting on Castiel's lap, his body seemed to have wrapped itself around Castiel's body.

Bobby looked on in wonder and again, confusion. He decidedly gave up prying. He was, however, going to get his answers'… just not right now. Not when his deceased best friend's son looked so peaceful for what seemed like the first time in _months. _

"Take care of him Castiel or I swear to Hell and back…I will find a way to kill you." Bobby growled. "He's suffered enough."

Castiel stared at him intently and responded seriously "I intend to take care of Dean, sir. I will never harm him intentionally. Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself."

Bobby stared at him awkwardly. "Um…sure thing." He stood there for a couple more minutes, before giving Cas a strained, weak smile, and walking out the door and up the stairs.

"Dean…you can open your eyes now." Castiel said, smiling slightly at the elder Winchester son.

Dean's eyes shot open and looked over at Castiel, smiling guiltily. "I can't fool you, can I?"

With Castiel's soft laugh resounding around the room, Dean sat up and stretched, wincing at the crick in his neck, swearing to himself, yet again, to _never_ sleep on a couch ever again.

"Ya know…Cas…I thought you wouldn't be coming back. I thought that you were going to stay away." Dean said, his voice soft and slightly hesitant. Not wanting to spill his worry's and concern's, least of all his nightmares and recent heartache, yet knowing at the same time that he needs to. Who else to if not to his angel?

Castiel's eyes softened. "Dean…I will always be here for you. Never doubt that. Never doubt God's love for you… or mine." He whispered, looking away with a slight flush painting across his features.

Dean's head shot up to stare wide-eyed at one of the Lord's soldiers. He stared at him for a few more moments, his mind racing wildly, before his eyes softened and a slow smile spread across his features.

"…Cas? I… don't love you exactly…but I do like you… a lot." He admitted softly, looking at Cas through his eyelashes. "And…I have an inkling that I could love you…so if you wouldn't mind giving me time?"

Castiel looked over at him in surprise. "Sure thing Dean… whatever you need." He said, smiling at him softly. His eyes widened even further, and his face became a darker shade of red when Dean leaned over and lightly pecked Castiel on his cheek.

"Thanks Cas. I promise you won't be disappointed." He said, grinning at him mischievously before getting up to make some breakfast, asking questions over his shoulder as to what Castiel would like to eat.

Castiel just smiled and stood, walking into the kitchen and sitting gracefully at the table responding with, "I'll eat whatever your eating, Dean."

Dean got to work on the food, making extra for Bobby, whenever the elder man came downstairs. He grabbed the plates, and piled food on them. Plopping down into the chair next to Castiel, he scooted just a bit closer. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and smiled at him.

"Say the Grace, Cas."

Castiel smiled back and said a quick prayer to his brothers, sisters, and father. The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful. It seemed like all things that dealt with the supernatural decided to take the day off. Castiel however did not forget that he needed to ask Dean about what had happened between him and his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OMIGOSH! I'm sooooooooo sorry! D: Its been forever hasn't it? *sniffle* I'm kinda disappointed as to how its turning out. D: But as long as you guys like it. And ill keep updating 'till is complete. ;) It looked so much better in my head. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! DD: Please forgive me! I'm extremely grateful to everyone who's reviewed! (first and second chapter, very rude of me to not thank you guys. D) :D This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend – Yuuhiko. She was reading/editing this story while trying to watch supernatural. xD Thanks woman! :D

x_o_x

Dean was outside working on his Chevy when Cas found him. It had been what seemed like weeks since the incident in the car. Neither of them wanted to bring up what had caused Dean to break down, but they knew that they needed to be on the same page in order for their new relationship to work.

"Dean…we need to talk."

Dean froze. Those were the worst words to ever be put together in a sentence. He grabbed the towel that lay next to him and wiped the motor oil and grease off his fingers. He pulled back from under the hood of his '67 impala, and put the hood down. He walked to the side of the car and bent down slightly to grab the now lukewarm beer sitting next to the tire. He stood back up and walked back into the house, bypassing the Angel standing on the back porch.

"Dean" Castiel repeated, following him through the back entrance into the house, "We need to talk."

Dean stopped at the table, and sighed. He dragged one of the old, worn out chairs out from under the kitchen table and plopped down into it. Setting the beer down onto the table, he wearily dragged his hand over his face. He picked the bottle up again and took a swig.

Grimacing at the warm beer he had just swallowed, Dean asked, "What do you want to talk about Cas?"

"Dean where is Sam? What happened between the two of you?" Castiel inquired.

Dean stared sullenly back at the angel. He slumped, letting his head rest against the back of the chair. He really didn't want to talk about this…but perhaps the time had come? The time had apparently come to reveal one of his many secrets.

"Sam? I don't know where he is. What I do know however is that he's walking the earth with that bitch." Receiving a blank look from Cas, Dean clarified saying "with Ruby."

Stunned silence filled the kitchen. Castiel stared at Dean's solemn face. The agony etched onto his features tore slightly at his heart. He knew he had to find out what happened, but maybe he should have waited? _No, _he told himself, _this needs to get out in the open where I can solve the problem…or at least comfort him about it. _

After his internal debate, he opened his mouth to ask Dean the other half of the question, in case he had forgotten. Dean beat him to it.

"We just had a fight Cas, nothing unusual." Dean said softly, staring down at the beer bottle he was holding loosely in his hand.

"Dean-"Castiel began, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean shouted, standing up so fast his chair fell over. Making a sharp sound both of them ignored. "That's it! And besides, if there was something else, would I tell you? So you would leave me like my father did? Or…or the way Sammy did?" Dean quieted to a whisper. "He…he chose her over me Cas, his own brother."

By now Dean had tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked his eyes to get rid of them. He had cried enough.

"Besides Cas,-" Dean started, turning around to look at Castiel. He was cut off when said angel pulled him close and squeezed him tight, mindful of the fact that he was stronger than the tall (ish) hunter.

"Cas?" Dean gasped, wrapping his arms around the short angel holding him, shortly after being embraced.

Castiel pulled back, and looked up at his charge, determination etched onto his features.

"Dean, I'm going to fix this. I will not allow you to be in pain anymore. I will heal you, but you and your brother need to make up." Castiel said, determination leaking into his voice. He was going to protect Dean, so help him father, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

And with that said, Castiel put both his hands on the sides of Deans face, gave him a soft smile, with a whispered "I'll be back Dean." He hesitated briefly, deciding against it, he kissed Dean's cheek.

With a flap of his wings, Castiel was gone. Leaving Dean in the kitchen staring at the place the angel had previously been. His hand briefly brushed his cheek, before he smiled.

His smile froze on his face when the words that Castiel had just spoken to him sunk into his brain. Irrational thoughts started swarming through his mind. So with those thoughts in mind, he did something very much unlike him. Well…it would have been unlike him a week ago.

Dean knelt down onto the ground and bowed his head.

"God please protect your son. Please, please, please protect him. Protect your son from that…monster*." Dean prayed and he prayed hard.

x_o_x

Other Author's Note: Tell me if you liked it? What you didn't like? And ideas that you think I should add? Anything you wanna say would be awesome! :D Flames…well to each his own dude. :/ And yes, they will eventually smooch on the lips! They're both so freaking hesitant! D: But that's going to change. :)

*just in case you were wondering…he's praying for God to protect Cas from Ruby. Not Sammy.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long update. D: My padre took my computer last week cuz I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, that's really why i haven't updated. Terribly Sorry. Anyways! Here's the fourth chapter. Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted my story, it is touching. :D I would respond to them…im just kinda technology illiterate. ^^; Know we go back to see what Sam was doing while Dean had his break down. :D

x_o_x

Sam had stayed in the rented room for three days after Dean left. Just in case said brother had been kidding, in case he had just walked out on his anger and frustration; just like he always did. He would have stayed longer but Ruby was getting angsty and bitchy. She started acting all bossy on the second day. Ordering him around like some damn dog, Do this Sam, Drink that Sam. Just because his brother wasn't here did_** not**_ give her the right to step up and try to be the boss of him. Frankly her bossiness was pissing him off.

"Ruby, you are more than welcome to leave. If you choose to stay you are going to sit your little ass on whatever surface you find suitable and SHUT UP!" Sam roared, glaring over at the demon, his body shaking from the pent up rage coursing through his veins, his face red from the pure raw fury he was feeling.

Ruby physically recoiled, narrowing her vision to glare up at Sam; she had never had such a big urge to punch somebody so much, no wait the elder Winchester had evoked the same feeling in her. She inhaled deeply, trying to tame the fire that was slowly building in her gut. She tried to remind herself that she needed Sam; he had to open the final seal. She slowly relaxed when she felt the flames dying down slightly.

"Sam? Do you want to talk about it?" She hesitated, he really did look pissed. "I mean maybe it might help you. Ya know to talk about what happened between you and Dean."

Their argument was cut short by the flutter of wings. Sam glanced behind Ruby, and froze. He had never seen Castiel so angry before. Ruby glanced up at him before turning around, and taking a step back. Her eyes blown wide at the fearful image the angel was permitting. His wings were visible and he had this electric field around him that got fiercer at the sight of the interaction between Sam and Ruby.

"Sam. We need to talk." Castiel growled his voice more gravely from all the emotions he was feeling. Sure, they were crippling, but he was going to deal with that later. With Dean. He smiled slightly at the thought of the hunter. He knew Dean would help him. He glanced back at the two, and scowled at the curious looks on both of their faces.

"Cas. Do you know where Dean is?" Sam asked worriedly, he'd had time to go over the argument and he was disgusted with himself when he realized how much of a douche bag he had been to his brother.

"Yes, I know where Dean is." Castiel replied, his tone soft and wistful, eyes softening.

"Great!" Sam cheered. "Where is he?"

"You have lost the privilege to know the location of your kin." The angle responded, voice cold and furious. Again.

Sam stared at him, frowning. Where was Dean? And why was Cas looking at him like he was the worst being alive. He hadn't done anything to Cas. Unless… Sam's eyes widened. Did Cas know what had happened between the two of them? And if so…what else had Dean told him to make Castiel look at him with disgusted wonder.

"What do you mean I've lost the 'privilege'? He's my brother!" Sam shouted, ignoring Ruby for the moment.

"I know that…but do _you _know that?" Castiel replied, his voice rising. "I'd be surprised if you did Sam! What with the state I found him in…" his voice had softened.

"What state did you find him in?" Ruby asked, curiously. But she flinched back when the angel glared over at her with those piercing azure eyes, rage and disgust swirling around in them.

"Demon you have no business in this conversation." Was Castiel's reply, and with a flick of Castiel's hand, Ruby was the only one in the room.

"Dammit!" She shouted into the room.

x_o_x

Sam flinched. His stomach was turning over and all around, and he felt some bile jump up his throat. He quickly swallowed it down, grimacing at the taste, how embarrassing would it be to puke in front of a soldier of the lord? Cas sure did know how to de-humanize a person. The way he was looking at Sam made him want to melt into a pile of goo, form into grass and be eaten by a cow. He jolted when Castiel began talking.

"Sam. Do you know why I brought you here?" Castiel asked, turning away slightly from the younger Winchester.

"Um…you didn't want Ruby to hear what we were saying?" Sam guessed, because I mean really. How was he supposed to know what went through his head?

"Correct. Now, what is it that you think I want to talk to you about?" Castiel questioned again, talking to Sam like one would when they were talking to someone they thought was too incompetent to understand anything fully. "Let me give you a hint, it has something to do with your brother." Castiel's voice was rock hard and icy.

"Um…" Sam was starting to sweat, his heart was racing. "Castiel I really don't know what you're talking about."

Castiel turned to look at Sam. His gaze hard and his face looked as if it had been set in stone. "Samuel Winchester, don't test me." He said, voice dangerous.

Sam stiffened, know he knew for sure that he was in trouble. He was in some deep stuff. "Castiel, look where's Dean?" His eyes widened when he saw the angel's form stiffen at the mere mention of his brother's name.

"My charge is safe, that is all you need to know right now." Castiel replied. "Since you seem to have no recollection of what im talking about, maybe I can remind you." With that said, Castiel placed his fingers to Sam's forehead.

Flashback

"_Dean…Just let me explain." Sam tried, desperation seeking into his voice as he watched the emotions swirl on his brothers face. _

"_Explain? Explain WHAT? Why you've been drinking demon blood? DEMON BLOOD? I mean shit Sammy!" Dean exploded. _

"_I-" _

_His head swung to the left, blood dribbled down his chin. He blinked, and then turned his head back to face Dean. He lifted his hand up, and touched his chin, flinching when he felt the forming bruise. He glanced back at his brother, and did a double take. His brother looked…worn out. Looking like he had given up. _

"_Dean…" Sam started, startled and a little worried. _

_Dean just sighed, his previous aggravation dissipating into nothing and ran a hand over his face. He looked at his younger brother, and gave him a defeated smile. His heart sank as he was shown just how much he had failed his parents and Sammy's deceased girlfriend, Jessica. He knew they would be disappointed that he hadn't protected Sam from Ruby. But ya know what? He had given it his best. He had told him COUNTLESS times of how that bitch was ruining him. But Sammy was a grown man; he had to make his own decisions. He was not saying he was going to stop helping Sam, what he was saying was that this…this Bullshit was getting old. It was draining him; he was becoming more and more torn apart. _

"_Sammy…I-I don't know what to do anymore." He admitted softly, his shoulders slumped showing his defeat. _

_Sam stood stock still, taking in his brother for what seemed like the first time in a long time. There were many worry lines engraved into his face, he looked far more pale than normal. His eyes were swiftly losing that arrogance to them, there shine, there sparkle. Was…was this all because of him? Had he caused his brother all of this stress and worry? Of course he had! All the lies and all the bitching, all the demon blood and how he just seemed to keep pushing and pushing until eventually his brother seemed to have just crumbled. But…what could he do? The damage seemed to have been done. It seemed that he could no longer help his brother. He snapped out of his revere when he saw his brother straighten and give him a slow nod before walking out of the door. _

"_Dean, where are you going? Are you leaving?" He asked, nervous of the reply. _

_Dean stops at the door, just barely turning his head to the left to speak his words. _

"_Sammy? I'm…im going to finally give you what you want." He whispers. _

_Sam stands there, shocked into immobility. Dean, taking his silence as agreement, walked through the door and out into the world, not turning back so Sammy wouldn't have the see the tears trailing down his face. _

_He whispered four last words to his baby brother, before clambering into his car and driving away, from Sam, away from his last living blood relative. _

"_I love you Sammy."_

End flashback

Castiel removed his fingers. Sam gasped sharply, stumbling back slightly before falling on his bum. He stared at the ground lost in thought. His heart weighed heavily with guilt. His…his brother had been crying? He really was a bastard. He now understood why Castiel was glaring at him with such contempt and rage. He glanced up at the angel, only to see him staring into the distance.

"Cas…where's my brother? I really do need to apologize for being such an ass to him…for every time I was an asshole to him." Sam said softly, sadness creeping into his voice. Bowing his head down again, he missed the look Castiel shot him.

"I'm glad you realized your mistake Sam. I would hate to have to beat the evaliven out of you." Castiel said, mirth intermingling with the anger in his voice. "Now, I will take you back to see your brother-"

"Really? YES!" Sam shouted, excitement escaping him, he quickly got up from his position on the floor and looked down at the angel with glee.

"Not if you don't let me finish." Castiel said, glaring up at the hunter.

"Oh…sorry." Sam said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I will take you back to see your brother." He paused at the joyful sound that escaped Sam's throat. "But you must promise me something." He stated firmly.

"Yes?" Sam asked, wanting to get whatever it was out of the way so he could see his brother.

"You must never, EVER hurt him again. Am I understood?" Castiel said sternly, glaring at his charge's brother. If he ever hurt his Dean he would come back and castrate him. He fully intended to keep his promise to Bobby. No way in heaven or hell was Dean going to be hurt by his blood again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Yes, of course." Sam said seriously.

Castiel seized him up swiftly, his jittery-ness getting the best of him. He wanted to get back to Dean as soon as possible. "Good."

The next thing Sam knew, he was at Bobby's. He watched as Castiel looked back at him, before turning around and pulling open the door. He held the door open for Sam to walk through. They both turned when they heard Dean's voice. Castiel walked a bit in front of Sam, and smiled at Dean when he rounded the corner and saw him.

He opened his mouth to tell Dean that Sam was here, when Dean lunged at him and kissed him on the lips. Dean's tongue shoved into Castiel's mouth, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and tilted his head slightly. Castiel responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around the eldest hunter's waist. Gripping him tightly, mindful of his strength, he picked him up and walked them backwards until they were pressed up against the wall. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, gripping the sides of Castiel's face. He moaned when Dean wrapped his tongue around his own and sucked. That was…_hot. _He growled into Dean's mouth, his member hardening a bit when Dean whimpered. He felt Dean pull back and fluttered his eyes open to stare into Dean's emerald eyes.

"I missed you Cas." Dean whispered softly, bucking his hips against Castiel's.

"I missed you to Dean." Castiel replied, eyes shining with love, he groaned when Dean rubbed against his erection.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's right. Dean, guess who I found?" Castiel said lightly, giving Dean a soft kiss on the lips, before pulling back, with much difficulty, and wrapping his arm around Dean's waist.

Dean smiled at Cas, before freezing when he saw who else was standing in the door way. There was no way… Was that…?

"Sammy?

x_o_x

Author's note: How was that? Aren't you glad they _finally _smooched on the lips? I know I am! :D I am incredibly sorry for the extremely late update…again. I hope that makes up for it. D: Anyways, continue with what you do best you wonderful people! Review/Favorite/Alert. Thank you very much, again! Especially for your patience, :/ I hope you like this chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Holy Mother of all things Sexy! I did it! I wrote the chapter! ._. Took for freaking ever though. I hope you guys like this, im terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait. I hope you like the chapter? I made this one longer than the previous ones, or I think I did, because of how long I made you wait. D: Theirs is a bit of angst in this. But I do hope you like it! Thanks to, **Angelic Supernatural Hunter, **who so totally didn't have to help me out, but did. I owe a lot of this to you. :) Thank you so much! Now on with the chapter…:D

x_o_x

_Last Chapter; _

"_Oh, that's right. Dean, guess who I found?" Castiel said lightly, giving Dean a soft kiss on the lips, before pulling back, with much difficulty, and wrapping his arm around Dean's waist._

_Dean smiled at Cas, before freezing when he saw who else was standing in the door way. There was no way… Was that…?_

"_Sammy?_

X_o_x

Dean, to say the least, was stunned…and a little touched. "How…?" Dean whispered. His surprised green eyes were locked with his brothers own nervous hazel ones. Seeming to snap out of a trance, he looked over at Castiel and asked, "Cas, how did you get him here? Where did you find him?"

"Well, I tracked him down and discussed some things." Castiel said, smiling at the surprise he saw. He frowned when he felt the awkward tension in the air. Figuring the brother's had a lot to discuss and that they probably didn't want an audience, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and turned him to face him; placing his other hand on Dean's shoulder he lent up a kissed him. Bringing his hands to wrap around Dean's neck, he mewled when Dean's own arms wrapped around his waist, one of his hand's becoming adventurous and reaching down to grope his arse. Pulling away, he looked up into Dean's emerald eyes.

"I'll give you two some space, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Don't worry though, I'll be back." And with a smile and a flutter of his invisible wings, Castiel was gone. Turning back to his brother, Dean shifted awkwardly. "So…" He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"So, you and Cas huh?" Sam stuttered, nervous about the inevitable conversation that they were going to have. He just really didn't want his brother to leave him again. The past three days were the worst he had ever encountered, and he so did not want a repeat of the previous events.

Squaring his jaw, Dean glared up at his brother. "Yes Sam. Is that a problem?" He ground out. "Of all the things we need to talk about, that's what you want to talk about? You have no right to judge me, none what so ever."

"No! Dean, that's not what I meant! I just meant that…that's um…nice is all. That's all I meant by it!" Sam hastily said, hands rising in surrender. He really didn't want to get into a fight with his brother. He did remember his promise to Castiel, and by the cold look that had been in the Angel's eye, he really didn't want to piss him off…again.

Shifting, Dean just grunted "Well, good." Looking back at his brother wearily, "Hey, um are you hungry? I was making some tuna. Do you want some?" He walked into the kitchen, knowing that Sam would follow.

"Uh, yeah sure, thanks." Sam said, walking into the kitchen after his brother. Coming to a halt at the table he looked around awkwardly, before pulling out a chair from the table and plopping down into it. He stretched his legs out, and looked around him. Seeing his brother at the counter he felt the apology burning its way up his throat until he just couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Dean…I'm…I'm ya know." Sam said awkwardly, making hand gestures to Dean's back. When he saw Dean's back tense he opened his mouth to say something but his brother beat him to it, his soft sentence almost un-heard.

"Say it." Dean uttered softly, his hands still as they rested beside the almost complete tuna he was making.

"What?" Sam asked a little confused as to what Dean wanted him to say.

Whirling around, Dean glared at his brother with watery eyes, "I want you to say you're sorry Sam! You don't know how much of a dick you were to me three days ago. You don't know how much that hurt me Sammy." Dean whispered pain and anguish clear in his eyes as he gazed upon his brother.

Surprised, Sam got up and reached for his brother. When he was met with a frown and a snarl to "back the fuck off" Sam apologized. He said that words that his brother so desperately needed and wanted to hear. "Dean…I-I am so sorry." Sam whispered shakily, eyes begging his brother to let him try and make up for his mistake.

Dean eyed Sam, trying to identify if his brother was being honest or not. When all he saw was anxiety, shame, and tentative hope, he nodded his head slowly to show his approval. With his brothers head motion, Sam walked up to said brother and pulled him into a much needed bear hug. Wrapping his arms around his older brother, he let a tear slip down his face.

Dean pulled back ten seconds into the hug, and looked up at his brother. "If you ever do something like that again Sam…I'm going to kill you." Dean said seriously.

Sam just chuckled nervously. He untangled himself from their hug, and moved to lean against the back of the counter. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he started thinking about all the things he had done to his brother, and the remorse and guilt just started piling up until they came out in the form of another apology. "Dean for the record, I really am sorry." He said softly.

Dean had turned back around and was currently putting the fish onto the bread, white for him and wheat for Sam. _Damn health freak. _Dean grumbled to himself. He grabbed two napkins and wrapped both sandwiches in them. Shuffling over to the table, he sat down in the chair Sam had previously been occupying, and bit into his sandwich. Plopping Sam's sandwich on the table, he decided he was missing something; getting back up, he walked over to the fridge for a beer. Yanking it open he peered inside of it so see how much beer they had left. When he heard his brother's softly uttered sentence, he paused and turned back to face him. "What for Sammy?" He asked, confused. Eyeing him for a couple minutes he deemed it unimportant for the time being and turned back to the fridge, spotting three bottles of beer he asked, "Hey Sammy, d'you want a beer?" He asked, grabbing two out of the fridge.

Turning back to face his brother, he was a little put out when he saw the tortured look on his face.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked softly, concerned about the welfare of his brother.

"Dean how are you able to forgive me?" Sam asked, completely avoiding his brother question.

Dean chuckled as he bypassed his brother, making said brother give him an odd look. When his stomach groaned, Sam decided that the tuna sandwich his brother had made him needed to be eaten. Walking up to his chair, he pulled it out and sat down in it. Relaxing only when he saw Dean sit down and pry the top of his beer open.

Dean and Sam sat in silence as they ate, both preoccupied with the thoughts plaguing them. Dean's abrupt answer to Sam's earlier question made him jump and almost choke on his food.

"Who said I forgave you?" Dean whispered around his beer bottle, green eyes blank as they looked at him.

Sam looked up, a bit surprised at the statement. "Didn't you forgive me though? I mean I know what I did warrants no forgiveness-"

"Your right, it doesn't. So tell me again why I should forgive you?" Dean interrupted, his voice changing as his anger was awoken.

Sam looked at him helplessly, "B-because…um…because im your brother?" Sam tried weakly. At the glower he got from his brother, he looked down at his sandwich, finding no more interest in it.

"'Because you're my brother'? Is that all you got? That's the exact reason why you shouldn't have been drinking demon blood Sam! Same damn concept, but did that change YOU'RE mind? Oh, hell no. In fact I think it fueled your decision." Dean snapped.

Sam looked at him in surprise, which quickly turned into anger. "What? You think I drank the demon blood…for what?" Sam asked dangerously.

"Don't talk to me like I'm damn five years old Sam!" Dean snapped, shooting up to tower over his brother, "Me and you both know why you did it! Because you thought it would help you, or whatever kind of shit you think it was! Like hell I know what goes on in the head of yours!" Dean shouted, jabbing a finger in his direction. "You're the one that teamed up with a demon after all. Oh, careful Sammy, I may just take that as an invitation to kick your ass." Dean said sweetly, dodging the punch Sam aimed at him.

Sam had shot up, getting in his brother's face, he shouted directly into it, making sure he understood that he was serious, "SHUT UP DEAN! You don't know why I did any of that! You know why I came back? Because I felt sorry for you! Because you're a pathetic excuse of a hunter, and I was, foolishly, worried about you!" Sam immediately regretted those words when he saw the raw shock and hurt in his brother's eyes that those words had caused.

"Is that what you think of me Sam?" Dean asked in a monotone. Ripping his arm away when Sam tried to console him and apologize. "You know what Sam, if that's the only reason you came back, you can leave. Go back to your demon bitch and leave me the hell alone." Dean said bitterly, turning away as the water works started. Cursing himself for being so weak and wishing Castiel was there with him, he waited for Sam to do something, walk out of his life again, or try to make things better. What he didn't expect was the fluttering of wings, or the hand on his shoulder turning him around.

Turning around and looking up into those blue eyes he knew so well, Dean let it all out, knowing he would be taken care of. Dean dived into Castiel's arms, sob after sob spilling out of his mouth. Castiel shushed him while rocking him back and forth. When he felt Dean settle, he flew him upstairs, leaving Sam for not even three seconds, placed him on the bed, kissed him goodnight, and flew back down stairs. Glowering at Sam, he sat him down and exploded at him.

"I told you to fix things! Not make them worse!" Castiel shouted quietly so as not to wake up Dean.

"Cas…look I-im sorry man-"Sam started, remorse making itself known.

"You should be sorry Samuel." Castiel said bits and pieces of his true form coming out, making Sam flinch away from him. "He's your brother! The last living relative you've got, and here you are treating him like…like…well to put it frankly your treating him like shit. Father forgive me. Frankly that's something I just won't stand for." Castiel pushed back from the table, he stood up and walked over to the counter. He turned around and leant against it; he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sam. "You see Samuel, Dean…Dean he's my mate." Castiel paused to lick his lips and gauge Sam's reaction. He hid his smirk at the confusion, and growing horror he saw. "And when someone, doesn't matter who, when somebody mess' with an angel's mate…well Samuel things don't usually turn out to good for the person who crossed that angel's mate." Castiel said softly, face blank.

"What are you going to do?" Sam stuttered, staring at the angel with fear in his widened eyes.

Smirking, Castiel pushed off of the counter and walked over to Sam's chair. "Me? Oh, nothing Samuel. Nothing, nothing at all…But what I am going to do is…well…I think I'll just keep that to myself." Cas looked into the hunters hazel eyes. "How 'bout this? Sam, if you don't 'patch' things up with Dean, I'm going to have to take things into my own hands…and I don't think you'd like that." Castiel smiled dangerously at Sam, making said man's fear grow.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Sam gulped, fear ridden hazel eyes staring into murderous blue ones.

Castiel chuckled as he pulled back and out of Sam's face. "How about you stop acting on impulse and lashing out at your brother, Hmm? Can't you tell your brother's not exactly floating on cloud nine?...or whatever the term is." Sitting down, they both sat and waited for Dean to wake up and grace them with his presence.

When Dean stumbled into the kitchen four hours later; Sam was sleeping, his arms folded across the table with his head cradled in them, snore's resounding out of his throat every now and then, and Castiel was watching the entrance to the kitchen with his sharp azure eyes. He beamed at Dean as he tripped into the kitchen. He got up from his chair, wincing when blood came rushing down to his numb booty, and walked over to Dean. He engulfed him in a hug and gave him a kiss. He smiled when Dean reciprocated and wrapped his own arms around Castiel's waist. Pulling away, Dean rested his forehead against Cas', closing his eyes and inhaling the angel's calming yet sultry fragrance. Looking past Castiel's shoulder, Dean flinched when he saw his brother sleeping at the table, anguish and hurt pooling in his jade gaze.

Castiel noticed the look and made to pull away—maybe Dean didn't want his comfort yet? Maybe he wasn't really ready for the sappy love part of their relationship? — Only to gasp in surprise when Dean pulled him harder against his chest, with a whispered; "Not yet Cas, just hold me a little longer. We can deal with Sammy in a couple of minutes."

Castiel snuggled back into their embrace, smiling as Dean rested his head atop his head, the gesture oddly comforting. Cas ran his hand's up and down Dean's back, trying his best to calm him. They stood there for fifteen minutes before a groan from upstairs alerted Cas to Bobby's presence. Pulling away hastily, he told Dean that Bobby was coming down stairs at his confused and hurt look. Dean's mouth formed an 'o' and he pulled away as well, smirking at Castiel's blush when he saw his almost dead morning wood.

Looking back at Sam, Castiel blinked when he noticed him stirring. Sam's eyes opened when Bobby grumbled his way into the kitchen. Awkward silence filled the kitchen. Castiel just smiled at everyone, and ushered them to sit at the table. Dean walked over to the table and opted to sit in the angel's seat, angling his chair as far away as he could get it. He stared straight ahead, ignoring Sam's apologetic gaze. Bobby just sighed when he sat down and muttered, "Damn igit's." Castiel still had a smile on his face as he slammed all the doors and window's closed. The brother's were going to get this out in the open one way or another, he was sure of it. The hunters jumped and tensed at the slamming of the doors and windows. They all looked over at Castiel, flinching when they noticed his pained smile.

Sam, Dean. You both are going to solve this problem right now. I'm tired of Dean being hurt, and I'm sick and tired of Sam being the main reason for it." Castiel glowered at them, smile gone.

"Why am I here?" Bobby asked gruffly, looking at the angel curiously.

"You are here to keep Sam in line; I am here to keep Dean in line." Castiel said, glaring at the Winchester's equally.

Bobby nodded in understanding before focusing his own hazel eyes on Sam, smacking the back of his head for good measure. He glared at Sam, when he turned and looked at him.

Turning back towards Dean, Sam inhaled and apologized yet again. "I-i….I'm very sorry Dean." Sam whispered, flinching when Dean snorted.

"Yeah that's what you said last time. Do you have anything you want to get off your chest first?" Dean inquired.

"No! I really am sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said to you! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me! I'm begging you." Sam exclaimed.

Sam waited for Dean to answer, looking down at his hands in his lap; missing Dean's look.

"Look, Sammy. I'm sure you meant every single thing you said, and I know you're not sorry. In fact, I bet you've been _dying _to say that to me for a long time. So no, I'm not going to forgive you. The only thing I'm really going to forgive you for, or at least I'm going to try to forgive you; God knows you're probably going to do it again, is being with the wench." Dean said, smiling at all the appalled face's in the room. "Oh, and Sam? If you do meet up with another demon like Rubster*, I'm going to have to kill you." He said, smiling with a twinkle of seriousness in his eyes.

After the initial shock wore off of everybody, Castiel walked up to Dean and punched him in the arm, again mindful of his strength, Dean flinched anyway.

"Dean, that's not making up. That's just forgiving Sam for something everybody in this room knows he's going to do again and again." Castiel said quietly, "I-I don't want you to hurt anymore Dean."

Dean smiled up at the angel, giddy that the he cared so much. "That's nice and all Cas, but we all hurt. I'm going to hurt no matter what happens, it's just the way things are. I'm touched that you would care this much and all, but there's nothing I can do about how Sammy feels for me. Besides, I'm the one that has to live with him for the rest of my life. I might as well try to make it enjoyable." Dean laughed.

Sam looked at his brother in shock, getting up and pulling Dean out of his chair, he hugged him. "I don't hate you Dean, you just irritate me some times. You could almost say I like you." Sam laughed weakly, eyes brimmed with tears. His brother was just something else—anybody else he knew would have blown up in his face and tried to beat the shit out of him—but not Dean.

Dean just laughed and hugged his brother back, grinning when Bobby joined their little escapade. His eyes softened as they landed on his angel, he was just watching their little escapade with tender confused eyes. Apparently still trying to figure out how this had all come to be. Dean had to shout to get for Castiel to hear him, the blubbering fiasco going on around him was rather high, "Cas come here!"

Castiel looked at him and smiled, walking over to them he waited for Dean to escape the clutches of Sam and Bobby. When the hunter was free, he wrapped his own arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. He closed his eyes, and pushed his lips just a tad harder against Dean's lips. Shuddering when he responded, growling and grinding his hips against his own. They were interrupted again-what the fuck? Why were they _always _interrupted?- By the grunt of Bobby and Sam's laughter.

Castiel pulled away and looked over at them, only to have Dean's lips slam against his own, apparently not giving a damn about them; Dean unwrapped one of his arms from around Castiel's waist to flip the other men off, smirking at their sputters. He pulled away slightly and smiled softly down at Castiel, he whispered; "I love you Cas."

Castiel beamed at him, "I love you too Dean." Pulling Dean down for a sweet kiss, he pulled away and whispered one last phrase that made Dean kiss the angel with a rough passion, bruising his lips with his ferocity, "And I always will."

x_o_x

*I totally came up with that. :D I've been itching to call her that. xD So what did you think? Was it horribly disgusting? Or was it okay? :) HA! I ended this chapter with a tint of romanticism? O_o? Do you want another chapter or do you think this is good?


End file.
